


a streetcar named ace

by RedJumper



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual todd, Gen, references to a streetcar named desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Todd loves English but his brain just can't handle anymore analysis.
Kudos: 8





	a streetcar named ace

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> So my English teacher was being annoying while we were reading streetcar named desire and just kept mentioning how 'sensual and sexual' it was and as I am ace I fucking hated it. So here's some good old ace Todd cause why the hell not.  
> This is my first time writing DPS characters so :/  
> Oh also I'm British so these are what I learned in Scottish public school so

Todd Anderson loves English. Even before coming to Welton and having Mr Keating as a teacher, he enjoyed the class. 

The swirling of words, the ability to analyse everything and anything, the opportunity to create and enjoy and live through someone else just for a second. 

However the thing that Todd dislikes about the class is how horny some of the writers are. He's a teenage boy who's friends with Charlie Dalton and Knox Overstreet so he's unfortunately aware of much time one's brain can be preoccupied with sex. He just doesn't have a brain like that. His brain is fine with listening to his friends discuss rather graphic details of make out sessions but the second he has to analysis some work where the teacher keeps on mentioning the 'sensual' language and the tension between characters being sexual he wants to gouge his eyes out. 

It's not because it's his teacher saying it. It's because he has to think about it, analysis it, memorise it for exams. He has to write down ' _probably had intercourse at some point_ ' with quotes backing him. 

It's happened every year and no one at Ballincrest seemed to realise that everything in their English class was about sex. 

One year they did Liz Lochhead and as a fifteen year old Revelation scarred him. It's not a sexual poem - Todd has heard worse from Meeks at meetings - but Ms Walters made it a living nightmare. She had made a poem about loss of innocence into one about a sexual awaking. She made him highlight words that had sexual connotations and underline the ones that spoke of innocence. Todd got an A on his exam but he hated writing it. 

The next year there was _Macbeth_ \- which was fine. Until they got to the ' _unsex me_ ' line and Ms David spent a little too long talking about it. The same year with his other teacher Mr Fellows he did some of John Dunne's poems. Who knew fleas were sexy?

This year when he got to Welton - a formal all boys school, that prides itself on tradition - he thought this wouldn't happen; yet here he is listening to Mr Keating talk about how Stella is 'sensual' and Stanley is 'a lady's man' i.e. a teacher's way of saying a lover of sex. 

Really doing that play isn't a bad thing, Todd could easily let that go but then there's Neil. Neil who convinces Charlie to read Stella's lines so he can perform as Blanche. ( _"Come on Todd, you know Blanche is the best character it doesn't matter that I'm guy."_ ) 

Instead of meeting that Friday night, they sit in the cave and Cameron from his high perch shines the torch in the middle of the area. Neil has a necklace made of daisies around his neck in an imitation of pearls and Charlie has gotten safely pins to hold up his shirt so his stomach is on show. 

It's ridiculous. Neil is talking about how funerals are expensive and Charlie is very much over dramatically saying how misses his Stanley (who Knox is reading the lines for). Todd laughs he really does. But then Neil picks up the _Maltesers_ bag they used as the 'meat' and throws it back to Charlie who proceeds to slowly eat one when excessively licking his lips. 

Cameron shines the torch close to Charlie's eyes (nowhere near enough to blind him) and it sparks an argument between the two of them. Todd's never be so glad to hear them go at it. 

On Monday Mr Keating moves them on to act two and Todd catches a glint in Neil's eye; they're going have performed the whole of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ by the end of term. Todd could tell him how the play ends - maybe that will be better than him suffering through the jokes each week. 

For now he pushes his copy of the play to edge of his jotter - enough so it still looks like he's reading it along with Mr Keating - and starts writing little snippets of words instead of taking notes about going out for dinner and different dresses. 


End file.
